


Omovember Day 19

by AllThingsGeeky



Series: Omovember 2019 [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Multi, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember Day 19, Snow Day, festive fluff, irondad and spideyson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThingsGeeky/pseuds/AllThingsGeeky
Summary: In the snow
Series: Omovember 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533119
Comments: 29
Kudos: 36





	Omovember Day 19

“DAD! DAD! DAD! WAKE UP!” 

Tony sat bolt upright, almost tumbling out of his bed as he was assaulted by a teenager smacking his arm wildly. “Holy fucking- what Peter, what?!” 

“LOOK OUTSIDE!” 

Tony jumped out of bed where he was immediately dragged over to the window. From the way Peter was acting he was expecting some alien invasion but all he saw was white everywhere. Oh for fucksake-

“It’s snowing!” Peter squealed excitedly. 

“I see that.” Tony said simply, yawning and wiping a hand tiredly over his face. As much as he wanted to be mad at the rude awakening he couldn’t fully lean into that; the kid was so excited, there was no way he could be angry, the childlike wonder on the boy’s face was too cute. Of course, part of him still wanted to put a pillow over Peter’s face- just until he fell asleep not murder, chill- so he could sleep for a few more hours. Peter handed him his coffee as he did every time he woke the man up unexpectedly; though this morning Tony was taking his coffee shaken, not stirred apparently as Peter was practically vibrating with excitement. 

“Can I go outside?!”

Tony gave his son a dry look. “Okay, you yell at me when I call you a puppy and now you’re asking if you can go write your name in the snow-”

“Ew!” Peter wrinkled his nose in disgust but giggled all the same; Tony’s teasing not phasing him in the slightest. “Is that a yes?!”

“Sure kid.” Tony chuckled not understanding why the boy was that excited. 

“Are you gonna come with me?” Peter asked sweetly with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster; which was certainly very convincing as Tony felt his resolve slipping almost immediately. 

“Really?” Tony rolled his eyes. The boy whined and put his hands together pleadingly. “Ugh Fine. Go put some people clothes on.”

“Yay!” Peter cried happily and went speeding out of Tony’s room back in the direction of his own, yelling down the corridor to who Tony assumed was Thor. “He said yes!” 

  
  


Tony took his sweet time getting dressed, taking around twenty minutes as he tried to emotionally prepare for Peter’s levels of energy. By the time he made his way out to the living room the rest of the team had already congregated and were all dressed in their snow gear. “He’s dragging you guys into this too?” 

“Dragging? Steve came running into our room at three in the morning.” Nat laughed. 

“Then Thor at five.” Bruce yawned tiredly, leaning on his hands where he sat at the island. He looked as tired as Tony felt though the latter had a lot more years of practise faking rest under his belt. 

“Where’s squirt anyway?” Tony asked, peering around the room. Considering how hyper Peter had been not half an hour before, he expected the boy to have already dragged him outside the second he exited his room. 

“I made him put on another coat.” Steve said, popping his head around a door frame as he put on two hats at once. 

And Steve wasn’t just giving himself double layers. When Peter came skidding into the living room Steve immediately wrapped two scarves around his neck, stuck one of his own hoodies over Peter’s sweater, as well as sticking a parker and a duffle coat on top. 

The rest of the group were patient until the blond tried to give Peter  _ another  _ set of gloves- fingerless ones to go over the pair he was already wearing. 

“When you’re finished turning my son into the Michelin man can we get this show on the road?” Tony sighed. 

“Well excuse me! I don’t want him to get a chill! I know how that feels.” Steve shuddered and the rest of the adults backed off a little; being more sensitive to why Steve was being overprotective about this particular issue. Being trapped in ice for forty years would make anyone a bit mindful of the cold. But Tony still removed one of the three coats because he didn’t want Peter getting too hot either. Or struggling to take his clothes off. 

“Let’s go lets go let’s go!” Peter bounces pointing eagerly at the elevator. 

“Slow down Elsa. Christ you’d think he’d never seen snow before.” Tony shook his head. 

“I’ve  _ seen  _ it I’ve just never been  _ in  _ it!” Peter clarified, the man’s comments not dampening his mood at all. Hell, if Tony wanted Elsa, he was gonna get it- songs and all. 

“What do you mean you’ve never been in it?” Clint asked incredulously. 

“Well not like, for fun anyway; well not since I was really little and I don’t remember that.” Peter explained as they all hopped in the elevator. “May was always paranoid about me sick- which is fair ‘cause I usually was- it being flu season and all. My immune system  _ sucked  _ before the bite- anyway, after uncle Ben died there was no one to sneak me out when she wasn’t looking.”

“Wow that’s fucking depressing.” Nat said bluntly. 

“Yup- so we’re making up for it now! I’m making an igloo and no one can stop me.” 

“That’s cultural appropriation.” Clint smirked as the kid continued to bounce excitedly. 

“No Clinton it’s Christmas.”

“Well I for one am more interested in this years snowball fight.” Thor grinned from his spot at the back of the elevator. 

“This years?” Peter looked quizzically for clarification. 

“Oh yeah, it’s an annual affair. Don’t let Tony fool you he’s just as big on snow as you are, even if only because he can make a weapon out of it.” Bruce said with an eye roll as he remembered the canon Tony had brought out the year before. That and the that was alcohol was usually involved- but he didn’t plan on mentioning that in front of their youngest, knowing how he felt about that topic of discussion. “We’ll have to dial it down a bit this year it usually gets a little..bloody-“

“Oh no way. Bubba’s on my team.” Tony grinned and wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulder, beaming proudly; which made everyone else groan. 

“No fair Tony.” Steve frowned, which Peter found novel, considering he rarely got involved in their more childish arguments; but the blond looked genuinely disgruntled by his friend claiming Peter. 

“I called dibs!” Nat cried. 

“I called ultimate dibs when I signed the adoption papers, so eat shit.” Tony grinned and Peter mirrored his expression, enjoying feeling like an asset as opposed to a nuisance for once. 

Nat pouted angrily and shot Tony a dirty look. “Fine, then I’m taking Thor-“

“No no it’s fine you can keep fighting over me.” Peter giggled as they piled out of the elevator. So the adults did, if not just to entertain the boy (though Nat was being serious and she was starting to negotiate a switch in teams because she  _ really  _ wanted to win this year). 

Just as they were about to exit the building into the untouched white landscape, Tony gently pulled Peter aside. “Hey bubs?”

“Hm?” Peter hummed as he fiddled distractedly with his boot buckle, tongue sticking out in concentration and everything. 

Tony smiled and automatically leaned down to help him; in fairness Steve had laced them up a little weird and Peter was wearing too many layers to have full dexterity. You try bending over when your pseudo-uncle wraps you in twenty layers of fabric. “You got your suit on under all that?” 

“Uh uh, why? Was I supposed to?” Peter tilted his head. He was worried he’d missed some sort of instruction that morning in his excitement to get outside. 

“No I was just wondering. It’s insulated it’ll keep you warmer than all this stuff.” 

“But this stuff is soft.” Peter shrugged, nuzzling the fluffy scarf he’d ‘borrowed’ from Steve (the blond wasn’t getting it back, he ought to have learned by now not to lend items of clothing to the sensory goblin). 

“Yes and not all that water resistant. You’re gonna get soaked.” In more ways than one Tony added in his head. He had hoped Peter would put his suit on in case he had to  _ go  _ suddenly; knowing what the boy was like when he was cold. Tony knew from experience whenever the kid got chilly he had to use the bathroom twice as often- or at least he  _ thought  _ he did. That road trip in the rental car with the broken heater had been a long one. 

But Tony didn’t dwell on the subject too long; mostly because Peter was bursting with energy and wouldn’t have waited even if he did, but also because they were at home. It wasn’t a big deal if Peter had to go suddenly, he could always dip inside if need be. His only worry was the many layers of clothing.

His worries were pushed to the back of his mind however when he was draped into the festive group activities. Peter had used his powers of persuasion (AKA emotional blackmail) to coerce the rest of the group into making a snowman. So collectively they made one which ended up being bigger than hulk. But that wasn’t enough- they decided  _ that  _ snowman was a ‘baby.’ Or at least Thor and Peter did. 

“That’s a baby?” Tony asked flatly after the pair declared it; the rest of the team already moving to make another one. 

“Yup! Now we gotta make it’s momma!” 

“A baby  _ what? _ What kinda baby is that big?” 

Nat smirked. “I don’t know T, you’re a pretty big baby-“

“Fuck you, Romanov.” 

The ball they’d made the base of the “momma” snowman was big enough for Peter to do an Indiana Jones impression on- which he did. Until he started going too fast, went down a hill and into a tree- smashing it. And his face- but his face recovered quickly, the ball however did not. 

The were working on making another one when Tony had to interrupt them. He’d received an alert on his S.H.I.E.L.D phone. “Ugh guys sorry to cut this short. We’ve got trouble downtown.”

Everyone immediately looked to Peter expecting him to be crushed; which admittedly he was, as he let out a little disappointed “Aw.”

Nat was the first one to jump in to cheer him up because she couldn’t stand the look on his face. “It’s okay Poodle; we’ll have the snowball war after we get back when we’re all hyped up on adrenaline. Then it’ll get real messy.”

“Yeah kiddo, besides you get to experience fighting bad guys using snowballs and icicles as weapons. It’s oodles of fun seeing the enemy skid on the ice.” Clint added quickly, also hating the disappointment on the boy’s face. 

But luckily for them his small frown quickly faded into a bright grin again. “Woo! My first Avengers snow day!” 

“Go suit up, Underoos.” Tony smirked as the kid raced back inside. “Steve he doesn’t need a hat, the mask covers his head. Besides it’ll only get in the way.”

“But-“

“ _ No.” _

  
  


Turns out fighting in the snow was an absolute blast for Peter. Thanks to his abilities the adverse weather was nothing to him. He could still stick to every surface despite the frost and ice with only minimal slippage (which honestly was no different than usual, he was insanely graceful by other people’s standards, but he was still unbelievably clumsy in his own right). The enemies just couldn’t keep up with him and Peter had actually prolonged his chase a little just for the fun of it; only stopping and taking out the criminals when Steve caught on to what he was doing and gave him a disapproving look. 

The only real issue he ran into was when the building he was stuck to started to collapse and he heard his dad screaming. 

“NO YOU FUCKING IDIOT- NOT YET!” Tony roared at the unsuspecting agent who had prematurely decided to demolish the apartment block; that needed to be destroyed due to ‘contamination’..don’t ask. 

“No ones in there, only the-“

“MY KID’S UP THERE!” 

“I’m okay! I’m okay Mr. Stark!” Peter called over his intercom- though his voice was muffled. Thankfully his quick reflexes saved him again; he had jumped just in time to avoid being squished by any rumble but he still found himself under a mountain of snow. Despite the insulation of his suit the sudden cold combined with the crushing weight had put him into a state of shock that prevented him from moving; all the air had been forced out of his lungs during impact only adding to the frozen feeling and for a second he started to panic, finding it increasingly difficult to take a breath. 

Luckily for him he had one of his feet sticking out of the pile he was in and Nat pulled him out. “Well, hey there Spidey-cicle.”

“H-h-hi.” Peter smiled sheepishly, not that Nat could see under his mask. 

She had to help Peter walk as he was slightly stunned and more than a little bruised from his fall. After relocating his shoulder (which was a quick process that they didn’t intend to tell Tony about) she led him over to the van where the rest of them were already congregated; and he was very happy to note that Steve had the forethought to ask Tony for hot beverage making facilities to be installed in the van. 

“G-g-god it’s freezing.” Peter stuttered, teeth chattering as the shivers started to set in. The suit was definitely doing its job to keep him warm but his extremities were still being affected by the adverse weather conditions; among other things. 

“Here sport, this’ll warm you up.” Steve said, handing him hot chocolate as Bruce draped a silver survival blanket around him. 

“Th-th-thank you.” Peter shuddered; for once his speech wasn’t only impacted by his stutter, which was an oddly nice feeling since he wasn’t the only one doing it.

“Pete you’re soaked, no wonder you're freezing your ass off. You didn’t fall in the water did you?” Tony fretted as he rushed over and pulled the blanket tighter around Peter’s shoulders; pressing the button for the suits heaters, evaporating the wetness and heating up the child’s skin. 

“Uh uh.” Peter shook his head to try and calm his dad down as the water rose off of him in plumes of steam. The warmth was nice but it wasn’t nearly as relieving as he remembered it before; it was like this time the cold had gotten into him too deep and it was taking his body a while to notice his skin had warmed up. His bones were practically vibrating, his body shaking violently deep in his core and it was uncontrollable- and highly uncomfortable. He likened it to an adrenaline come down, which was probably also a contributing factor- but the young teen was pretty sure he’d never been so cold in his entire life. “S-slipped off the r-r-roof.”

“I had to pull him out from under an lil’ avalanche.” Nat chimed in helpfully as she stuck her hands under Bruce’s shirt to warm them; making the doctor yelp in surprise, though he didn’t protest. He just gave her a disgruntled stare that quickly faded once she pecked him on the cheek. “Careful not to warm up too quick, kid. Don’t want you getting a heart arrhythmia.”

“Wow thanks Nat, standing right here.” Tony grumbled, as he ran his hands up and down Peter’s arms trying to warm him up and steady him at the same time. 

“Blegh.” Peter grimaced gagging slightly, poking his tongue in and out of his mouth like a disgruntled lizard. He’d decided to take a sip of his hot chocolate, deeming it cool enough to drink but it tasted funny. The liquid, instead of being sweet, had burned his tongue and made it go numb- and it wasn’t due to it’s temperature. “Uhh- Steve? I think the milk might have been off.”

The rest of the adults looked confused but Tony went wide eyed quickly snatching the cup away from Peter and swapping it with his own.

“That’s mine.” He said casually, clearing his throat. Everyone immediately gave him a dirty look. “What? It’s soy milk- Hey!”

“No dad. Bad dad.” Peter growled tipping the liquid onto the ground where it almost instantly solidified- good god it was cold. The splattering noise against the pavement made him realise he needed to pee a little- but in all honesty he’d been getting pangs all afternoon. Almost like a bladder infection but without the pain, just the urgency. It always happened to him when it got cold, another reason why he was so desperate to warm up. But now he was warming up it was like his bladder was defrosting and filling even quicker as a result. 

“It’s basically Christmas! I can’t have a drink on Christmas?” Tony pouted. He’d been  _ so good  _ lately- only drinking socially and never to excess; he hadn’t been drunk in well- way before Peter even moved in. He’d never seen the point in going cold turkey, he felt the need to prove he had self restraint by drinking  _ but not too much _ \- or at least that was his excuse. He hardly thought a shot or two of whiskey was a crime- especially on Christmas and  _ especially  _ when it was subzero temperatures. Why it was practically a medical necessity (even if he knew that alcohol actually makes you lose heat faster- shut up science brain, the man just wanted a taste). 

“No.” Was the resounding answer Tony received from everyone standing around him, in varying tones of anger and disappointment. Steve looked positively furious that  _ that  _ had been Peter’s first taste of alcohol; though they were all happy to note the child’s taste buds had rejected it as opposed to liking the taste, that was a good sign in everyone’s book that he wouldn’t be following in his father’s drunken footsteps any time soon. 

“Can I at least have some virgin cocoa then?” 

“No. Your cocoa privileges have been revoked.” Steve said seriously, too seriously for what he was talking about. But Tony pouted and even Peter shot the man a hurt look like it was illegal to deny a man a fundamental right such as hot chocolate. Steve instantly caved. “Okay fine, here.” 

“Thank you.” Tony gave Steve a sweet smile that though it was sarcastic, made the man smile back. God he was an asshole, but a loveable asshole. 

Tony lent against the door of the van and prompted Peter to sit on the step leading up to it, but the kid declined. Instead he elected to stand beside the van and jiggle around. “You still cold?”

“Uh huh b-but that’s not..Uhm..” Peter trialed off and Tony raised his eyebrows; prompting Peter to finish his thought. “Too much cocoa.” 

Tony gave the boy a small smile and started steering him away from the van, pointing to a small alley between two buildings that had been selected by the rest of the team as today’s impromptu bathroom. “Off to the alley with you then.” 

Peter shook his head and attempted to dig his heals into the ground so Tony could no longer push him; but that backfired, the ice acting as roller skates making it easier for Tony to lead him away. “I can wait.”

“No you can’t.” 

“No I can’t.” Peter agreed with a small grimace, resisting the urge to grab between his legs. Stupid cold weather picking on his poor little bladder like that- like he didn’t have enough problems! Like a super quick metabolism wasn’t enough to contend with! 

“So go.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s cold.” Peter pouted pitifully. 

Tony sighed though he didn’t exactly blame the kid. Whipping it out in the middle of sub zero temperatures didn’t sound very appealing at all; Peter’s new suit allowed him to stay mostly clothed, only his zipper area opening when he needed it to, instead of having to get half naked like he used to. But still, there’s a reason Steve insisted on thermal underwear being part of S.H.I.E.L.D’s winter uniform policy. “I know bubs, but you’ve gotta go.”

Peter just continued to squirm with a pained look on his face. He didn’t know what he was expecting; there weren’t very many options. Go in the alley or go in his suit, and despite that being the literal function of the filtration system Peter had always been highly against utilising it unless he absolutely had to. There wasn’t much Tony could do but Peter just wanted him to fix it somehow. That’s what dads are for right? 

“Go ahead and go, P, you’re gonna hurt yourself. When you’re done you can hop in my suit and blast the heat on, okay?”

“Then you’ll get cold.” Peter shook his head. He didn’t want that. He knew Nat had been kidding when she mentioned heart arrhythmias earlier, but Peter was hyper aware of his father’s heart condition and how that made him more susceptible to cold related illnesses; and he really didn’t want that on his conscious. 

“I’ll be fine for five minutes while you toast like a marshmallow- now go on.” Tony smirked, gently pushing Peter towards their designated pee spot and this time the boy didn’t protest; since the rest of the team were starting to steal knowing sideways glances at him, which he wasn’t appreciative of. 

“...Fine.” Peter groaned, skidding off the rest of the way into the alley before he remembered something and had to rush back. “Can you hold my drink, please?”

“Yes and I’ll make sure Thor doesn’t drink it.”

“Thanks!”

But of course,  _ of course,  _ the zip on his suit froze and pressing his heat button didn’t work. He was nervous that if he peed in the suit that it would freeze inside the tubing and he’d end up walking around like a broken puppet or even worse, his suit would freeze and crack or leak or something equally as dramatic- and that was one place you didn’t wanna get frostbite. He was pretty sure Tony had designed it much better than that- but still, what if?

His fingers had gone numb and he was fumbling with the ‘belt.’ He had to type in a particular code to get his zipper function to work so, you know, he didn’t find himself flashing people accidentally during a fight-  _ oh!  _ Okay, nevermind, it wasn’t frozen, he’d just forgotten to unlock it. Apparently his desperation was making him stupid-

He finally freed himself and managed to go, despite the unbelievably cold air making him squeak. The relief was worth it though, as he was no longer trying to contain a mammoth cup of hot chocolate in his body any more. 

After feeling that initial relief, the brain fog left him and he became aware that it was the first time he had ever peed in the snow. Grinning like a little kid he decided to do what little kids often do- as childish as it was he couldn’t help it. He’d already emptied his bladder too much to attempt to write his name- but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun with it. Besides, no one would know, so what was the big deal?

After finishing up Peter raced back over to the rest of the team, back to the warm car; where Thor was waiting to drape his cape over his shoulders, which Peter accepted very gratefully before he ducked under Tony's arm. 

“Better?” His dad smirked. 

“So much.” Peter sighed contently as he sat down besides Tony in the back of the van, ducking under the man’s arm and retrieving his cup of cocoa. 

After a final sweep the team were getting ready to leave. Steve has just finished up the debriefing and they were turning in all the objects they’d collected that had to be documented for evidence; when Clint stepped away to duck down the alley himself. “One sec.”

Bruce nodded in acknowledgment, so that the archer didn’t think that they would drive off without him...again- and they waited patiently for him to return. But not thirty seconds later everyone heard him laughing widely, as he rounded the corner.

“A spider? Really, kid? I’ve heard about marking your territory but come on-“

“Shut up Clint!” Peter hissed, his face going even pinker and this time it wasn’t due to the cold. But the man didn’t shut up and he continued laughing. It took a second for the rest of the groups faces to go from ones of confusion to realisation, but as soon as they did they all immediately started laughing too- even Bruce, who usually refrained from teasing Peter in any capacity. 

Peter scowled as they all continued to laugh at him, especially when Clint went to carry on his description of Peter’s artwork. “You missed one out one of the legs- or did you, you know, run out of ink-“

The archer was cut off, however, as a big ball of snow hit him in the side of the head. Everyone fell silent, watching the white crystals of ice fall and roll off of his face. “Did you just..”

Peter immediately regretted his decision. He’d just been embarrassed and Clint wouldn’t stop talking and- oh god he looked mad. “I’m sorry! I take it back-“

But much to Peter’s dismally Clint’s face broke into a huge grin. “Parker drew first blood! Battle stations everyone!” 

And that was how Peter initiated the Avengers annual snow ball fight. As one would imagine, war ensured. There were no survivors. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this one was 100% based of the AU in my 'Peter's New Home' work, after Peter gets officially adopted by Tony- I apologise to anyone who doesn't like that trope or hasn't read it and is like ew i hate this- I just wanted to mix it up a lil'   
Imma go back to the good old Mr. Stark thing after this one tho


End file.
